


We are all just stars that have people names

by Cotton_Smiles



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Even just loves Isak a whole lot, Fluff, Love, M/M, overwhelming emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotton_Smiles/pseuds/Cotton_Smiles
Summary: Basically Even loves Isak so much, that sometimes the feeling overwhelmes him. (In the most adorable way)





	We are all just stars that have people names

**Author's Note:**

> *** title from the poem '93% Stardust' by Nikita Gill***
> 
> This is my first fic so please be kind.   
> This was just a little idea I had, so it's probably not the best.
> 
> I know I'm a bit late to the party, but I've only just had the courage to actually upload this story.

It's times like these when Even realises how much love he has for Isak in his heart. 

He is alone in their apartment for the day; Isak left for school at 8:00 am this morning (much to Even's dismay) and has planned a study session in the library for afterwards, so to be honest now that's it's 5pm, Even is really missing his baby. 

But as he lies in their bed, with the last of the sun's rays bleeding through the curtains, he can't help but picture Isak. Lying there as he did this morning. His shirtless back being bathed in golden light, his curls gleaming, and his green eyes sparkling as they stared into his own. In that moment all Even can feel is warmth. Isak's warmth pouring out of himself and seeping into his chest, where his head was resting earlier. 

The only thing Even can compare him to is a star, no the sun, the biggest, brightest one there is. A big burning ball of energy and chemical reactions of thoughts, providing a warmth and light to Even's life. God he has so much love for his boy.

Even continues lying there for the next hour or so in a haze of memories and reasons of love. His head is filled with Isak, and there are no complaints coming from him. He has his head so far in the clouds he doesn't even register their front door opening. It's only when he hears a soft "Even?" (For the 3rd time, but he doesn't need to know that), That he snaps back into attention. Isak is laying on his side just staring at Even with a mixture of curiosity and so much love, Even thinks his heart might burst. He shifts from his back to lay on his side, face just inches away from Isak's, he can feel the younger boy's hot breath flowing over his face, and he can't help the way his eyes drift shut and his mouth quirks up into the smallest of smiles (the one that's only ever reserved for Isak). 

A couple of minutes pass with the two of them just drinking each other in until Isak decides to break their comfortable silence, "why are you staring at me like that?" Isak whisperes as he smushes his blushing face further into his pillow. Even doesn't give his boyfriend an answer. Just lifts his finger to the start of Isak's eyebrow, and begins to trace his boy's beautiful face.   
He smoothed Isak's eyebrow, traces gently over his high cheekbone, runs down the bridge of his nose and then boops the tip when he reaches it. He lets his fingers fall to the edge of Isak's cupid's bow, he slightly pulls his lower lip down, ( even had thing for isaks lips ok!). The whole time Even's internal monologue is like a record stuck on repeat "fuck, I love you so much". 

All this time Isak just looks back at Even with wonder and an endless supply of adoration. As Even rests his thumb on Isak's chin, Isak reaches over to swipe his thumb along Even cheek, it's only then when Even realises his eyes have begun to fill with tears, and a few escape. Even's gaze is drawn back to Isak, looking far more worried than he was 5 minutes ago. "What's wrong baby?" Isak asked with a quiver in his voice. Even does the only thing he can think of in the moment, and leans forward to kiss the love of his life. His lips are slightly wet with salty tears but that's irrelevant, as Even pours his entire heart into the kiss, trying to convey all his emotions, it doesn't turn turned heated, it's just special.

When he pulls back, Isak's face is a mixture of worry, and fondness. "Talk to me baby, why are sad?". All he can do is smile, that bid smile where the edges of his crinkle up, Isak's favourite look on Even. "I'm not sad baby. I'm just overwhelmed I guess. I've lay here all day just thinking of you, of everything we've been through. You are my everything Isak..... I love the way you blush when I complement you. I love the way you laugh at all my inappropriate jokes. I love the way you look in the morning all sleepy and glowing like an angel. I love the passion you have in your heart and the smartness you have in your mind." He's beginning to speed up, but he can't help himself " I could go forever, but what I'm trying to say is.... God Isak I love you so fucking much! I have no idea what I did to ever deserve this feeling, just fuck! I love you so fucking much baby. You are my sun, so bright, and my entire world baby" Even takes a deep breath as more hot tears begin to stain his face.   
The entire time Isak looks in shock, and after he's finished, Even realises that Isak has started to cry too, "Isak...." Even is cut off "God Even! I love you so fucking mu..." the rest is muffled as he places his lips to Even's in a sort of frenzy. The two boys lay they kissing passionately until they have to pull apart to catch their breaths; as they do, they both give out a breathy laugh and Isak just snuggles into his usual position against Evens side, with his face pressed against his collar bone. "Where did that come from?" Isak laughs after a few minutes. "This is the first time I've been without you for an entire day since we moved in together. What did you expect?! I missed you!" Even replies incredulously. Isak giggles and places his chin on Evens sternum, " I missed you too" he then proceeds to place a kiss to Even's left cheek "I love you", then another to his right "I love you", he then proceeds to place then little kisses to every inch of Even's remarkable face, whispering 'I love you's' I between them all.

They then settle into each other again and remain cuddled together, talking in hushed tones, late into the night. 

Even will never stop loving loving this boy, as Isak will never stop burning with brightness and heat. In this minute and always the next.


End file.
